


Housemate and Red Velvet

by darkestangl



Series: Bitter, Sweet, and Savory : TGWDLM X SAF Chef AU [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, ted is a good cousin and wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestangl/pseuds/darkestangl
Summary: Curt and Owen were housemates, co workers, and best friends. And they’re in love with each other. Everyone could see it, but not them apparently.





	1. Tag! You're It

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the curtwen part of the chef au. This one has 3 chapters, or maybe i’ll add an extra chapter, idk. 
> 
> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse any grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

Rays of sun shining through Curt’s curtain woke him up. He stretched his arms and legs, still laying down, and rubbed his face roughly. He grabbed his phone that he left beside his pillow, the clock on it said 7:05 AM. Huh, that meant he woke up before his alarm went off. As much as Curt wanted to go back to sleep, he knew he couldn't. So he stood up, did a little stretching, and left his room.

The delicious smell that's filling the place told Curt that Owen, his co worker whom he shared the house with, was already awake. Well, Owen always wakes up before him.

As Curt entered the kitchen, he saw Owen near the stove, a spatula on his hand. "French toast?" he asked, grabbing a glass from a cabinet.

Owen turned around to see him, before turning his attention back to the pan in front of him. "Yeah.”

Curt poured some water into his glass. He cleared his throat, before asking, "What's the filling?" He chugged the glass of water.

"Cream cheese. That's your favorite, right?" Owen moved the toast that's on the pan to a plate. He then coated another one and put it on the pan.

"You know me so well." Curt groaned, "God, this smells amazing. How are you so good at cooking?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Because I'm a chef. Also, we run out of coffee and some other stuff as well. We should stop at the grocery store after work." 

"Do we really drink caffeine that much? We buy them like every week." Curt opened the refrigerator and checked what's inside of it. "Want any milk or juice?" he asked.

"Neither, I have my tea already," answered Owen. "You're the one who drink all the coffee."

Curt took the milk carton out and poured it into his glass. "And we run out of milk too." He took his phone and opened the notes application. "Grocery lists. Milk, coffee, what else?"

"Shampoo, soap, eggs, flour, yoghurt. We never even look at the list every time we go shopping, why are you writing one?" Owen chuckled.

"You're right. We impulse buy everything." Curt sat on the kitchen counter and drank his glass of milk.

The room became quiet after the conversation. It's not awkward, though, they enjoyed each other's presence. A few minutes passed, Owen's finally done with the last toast. He took the plates of toast to the dining table and sat down on his usual seat on the table. 

Curt jumped down from the counter and sat across Owen. "Thanks, mom." 

Owen chuckled, "You're welcome, my love."

Curt took a bite of the toast. He moaned, "This is so fucking good."

Owen rolled his eyes. "You say that like it's the first time you're eating it."

"Just take the compliment, okay." Curt took another bite. "You will be a really good husband in the future." 

"Oh really?" Owen rested his chin on his palm, a teasing smirk on his face. "Why do you think so?"

Curt copied Owen's position. He hummed. "Well, you're a great chef. You are an amazing listener and very understanding. You are a great leader. And you're good with kids."

Owen snickered. "You're better with kids than me." 

Curt shrugged. "Your future husband will be real lucky to have you."  _ 'Because I know I won't be him.' _

"Same goes for you," added Owen.  _ 'I wish that man would be you.' _

.

The trip from Curt and Owen's house to the Lezat.del office took 10 minutes of walking and 10 minutes of bus ride. 

"Wanna stop by a cafe?" asked Owen when they're on the bus.

"No, I can make my coffee in the office," answered Curt, yawning in the middle of his sentence.

As soon as they arrived at their office floor, Curt rushed to the pantry to brew his coffee. He needed his caffeine, and he couldn't live with just tea like Owen.

Curt went to his desk with a cup of warm coffee on his hand. Owen was sitting on his desk, right beside Curt's on his left, he seemed busy with his phone. Owen yawned, and sighed, "I want more tea." He left his desk and went to the pantry.

Curt shrugged, mumbling a small "Alright," as he pulled his laptop out of his bag and put it on the desk. He was about to turn his laptop on, when he was interrupted by his ringing phone. It's a call from Tatiana.

Curt clicked the green button on his screen. "Hello, Tati."

_ "Yeah, Curt. You're in the office right? Have you seen Ted? Is he there?"  _ she asked. From her tone and talking speed he could tell that she's not in a good mood.

"No, I don't think he's here yet." Curt looked at the desk on his right, which belonged to Ted. "Yeah, his desk is still empty."

Tatiana sighed,  _ "That bastard. I tried calling him and he didn't answer. And now he's late." _

"Is this about his new show? What's it called?"

_ "Blind tester, yeah. We're supposed to start recording at now o'clock and he's not even here yet. Just… when he's there, tell him to come down here immediately." _

"Got it ma'am."

_ "Talk to you later." _ Tatiana ended the call.

Curt turned his laptop on and started working. He had a recipe that needed to be edited and he needed to get it done as soon as possible. 

A few minutes later, Ted walked into the office. He sat on his chair and greeted Curt. 

Without looking up from his laptop, Curt said, "Hey, Ted. You should go directly to the test kitchen. Tati's been waiting for you there."

"Tati? What for?" asked Ted.

Curt switched his attention to the guy beside him. "For your new show! Blind Tester? Does that ring a bell?"

"Holy shit." Ted grabbed his apron and rushed out of the office.

Curt rolled his eyes, he reverted his attention back to his laptop. 

"What's up with Ted?" asked Owen who just returned to his desk. He sat down on his chair, a cup of tea on his hand.

"Late for filming. Tati's going to kill him," answered Curt. He checked the time on his laptop and turned his head to look at Owen. "Did it really take you ten minutes to make tea?" he asked with teasing,  _ mocking,  _ tone.

"I went to the toilet first." Owen shrugged.

"And it took ten minutes?"

Owen stared at him with flat expression. "Stop judging me, I'm tired."

Curt shrugged, "Alright."

Owen put his cup down and opened his laptop. "Oh yeah, Curt?" Curt hummed. "Remember the 'tag game' that big boss mentioned on our last meeting?"

"Yeah, why?" Curt's still busy typing.

"You know how Chris said the tag started on my video?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, I just finished filming my video yesterday…"

"And?" Owen didn't say anything, he let Curt processed his words. 

When Curt finally connected the dots, he looked at Owen, his eyes widened. "No!"

Owen smirked. "Yes, you're It. Now go learn how to make cupcake." 

"Cupcake?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You know I can't bake!" Curt groaned.

"Exactly, love."

Curt leaned his body back on the chair, rubbing his face roughly. Owen chuckled, "I will help you, don't worry."

Curt looked away. "I loathe you."

Owen grinned. "I love you too."

Curt furrowed his eyebrows and turned his gaze back to Owen.

"No homo." Owen gave him finger gun and clicked his tongue.

Curt rolled his eyes and started working again. "Whatever."

They definitely didn't notice the eye rolls and sighs that everyone else in the office did. 

_ ‘This is too painful to watch.’ _

  
  


Tbc


	2. Everyone Ships It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The filming day, everything went wrong for Curt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse any grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

It's Thursday afternoon, Curt's at Lezat.del's test kitchen. It's been two weeks since Owen told him about the tag. And he definitely forgot to do any research during that time. 

The cameras were ready on their place, but Curt's not excited to film this video.

"Are you ready?" Ken, the director asked.

"Can I say no?"

"No, the camera's rolling already."

"Okay fine."

The director held the clapperboard in front of the camera and clapped it. "Action"

"Hey, everyone. I'm Curt and this video is the first 'tag' video. I should probably explain what the tag video is right?" Curt looked at the director, asking for confirmation. Ken raised his thumb. 

Curt explained, "So basically, our big boss, the lovely Mister Chris, started a 'Tag Game' where someone make a video, and on that video they tag another person and challenge them to cook something that they don't usually cook, and they have just one day to master it. It started with Owen's video, and on his video, he tagged me and challenged me to make cupcakes. Because he's an asshole and he knows that I can't bake."

Owen who's busy on the counter behind him laughed. Curt turned to him and barked, "Shut up, you dick!"

"You're welcome." Owen winked.

Curt turned back to the camera. "Now I'm going to look for some cupcake recipe that I can try and let’s all cross our fingers and pray that I won’t destroy the kitchen."

He moved to the kitchen computer to search for some cupcake recipes on. He rested his chin on his hand, the corners of his mouth turned down, occasionally mumbling, "Why baking? Why me?"

"Are you okay, Curt? What's with the frown?" Tatiana who's about to leave the kitchen asked. She waved at the camera that's pointing at her.

Curt sighed. "Owen tagged me and challenged me to make cupcakes for the next video. You know I'm not a baker, everytime I try baking something I fail."

Tatiana hummed. "Owen had a chocolate cupcake recipe. It's uploaded a few months ago. You can use that."

"Yeah, I can do that. Thanks, Tati." The girl wished him luck and left the kitchen. He opened Lezat.del's site and looked for the recipe, then printed it and took it to the counter.

Curt sighed, looking at the camera. "Well, here goes nothing."

He gathered all the ingredients that he needed and started mixing them, following the instructions on the recipe.

A few minutes passed, Ken asked, "Curt, can you… talk about what you're doing to the camera?" 

Curt shook his head. "I can't talk because I don't know what I'm doing." The director laughed.

"I think this is good, right?" Curt asked, showing the bowl of batter to the camera. "I don't know. I'm just gonna put it in the oven." 

Curt poured the batter to the tray and put it in the oven. "And now, we wait." He sighed and did a little stretching.

"How is it so far?" asked Owen who's chopping some greens on his counter.

"I don't know. I'm using your chocolate cupcake recipe so if the cupcakes come out bad I'm blaming you." Curt leaned on Owen's counter. "What are you making?" 

"Lunch, fried rice."

"Make some for me too.”

Owen frowned. “I thought you had lunch with Barb earlier.”

“I’m still hungry.”

“It’s your problem.” Owen shrugged.

“Please?”

“No." Curt rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue more. He knew Owen would do it even if he said no. He grabbed a chair and sat down, propping his chin with his hand on Owen’s counter.

Owen chuckled. He suggested, "You should make red velvet cupcake. Give it some variation."

Curt nodded. "That sounds nice. How do you do that?"

Owen hummed, "Can I see the chocolate cupcake recipe?" Curt took the recipe and gave it to him.

Owen read the recipe, before handing it back and said, "You can use this recipe, but only put two tablespoon of cocoa powder. Add some vinegar to help the cupcake rise and use red food dye."

Curt made a face at him. "How do you… your brain… why are you so smart?" 

"I just do what I think will work." Owen shrugged

"And they always work." Curt groaned. He put his head on the table. "Why did you have to choose me?"

"Because I believe in you. Come on, it will be fine. You can do it." Owen patted his head. He pulled his hand back and continued cooking.

Curt lifted his head. "Do it again." He pouted

Owen rolled his eyes. "What are you, a puppy?" He patted Curt's head again, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Cut the PDA, guys. We don't want to freak the fangirls," Ted said as he walked past the two of them, taking a bowl and pan to the stove.

"What fangirls?" Owen asked, pulling his hand away from Curt.

"Don't you read the comments? Everyone is like 'Owen looks at Curt like he's the love of his life' and 'They're totally flirting with each other', everyone ships it," Ted said with higher pitch than his actual voice, trying to sound annoying.

"First of all, don't ship real people. Especially if one of them is married, or when you don't know if they're actually dating or not." Owen pointed his knife at the camera.

Ted chuckled. "If you say it like that, it's like you're implying that you're dating." He poured some oil to the pan.

"Well, we're not. We’re both openly gay, and I'm sure some people knew that, but we're just friends." Curt said, staring directly at the camera and stressing the word friends.

"You hear that guys? Leave them alone," Ted shouted, directed more to the people in the test kitchen.

Both Curt and Owen rolled their eyes, trying to ignore their own heart that’s beating faster than usual.

.

The kitchen timer on Curt’s counter rang, telling him that nineteen minutes had passed and his cupcakes were probably done. He took the cupcake tray out with an oven mitt. Looking at the result, he hummed. “They look... pretty good.” He showed the cupcakes to the camera.

“Are they cooked? Let’s see.” Curt grabbed a cake tester and inserted it into the cupcake. The cake tester came out clean, putting a smile on Curt’s face. “Did I really nail it on my first attempt? Owen,” he called. Owen, who’s cooking by the stove, and Ted who’s talking to him, turned their attention to Curt. Curt beckoned them over, “Come here. You too, Ted.”

Owen turned the stove off before he and Ted walked toward Curt who showed them the cupcakes with excitement. “They look pretty good, right?”

Ted tilted his head. “Well…”

Owen sighed and said, “Nope. They’re sinking.”

“What?!” Curt looked at his cupcakes and they were, in fact, sinking. He whined, “I know I won’t nail it on my first try, it’s too good to be true.”

“Are they undercooked?” asked Ted.

“No, they’re not.” Curt showed them the cake tester that he used earlier. “Owen?” He looked at Owen with eyes that’s screaming for help.

Owen hummed. “A lot of things can cause it. Maybe you’re overbeating the batter, maybe you put too much sugar or liquid.” 

Curt groaned. He bent down and put his head on the counter. “I want to go home,” he murmured.

“Hey come on, it’s not the end of the world. I’ll help you, let’s start over. Let’s try to make the red velvet cupcakes.” Owen patted his shoulder. Curt stood straight and exhaled heavily. He gave Owen a middle finger before he went to take more ingredients. Owen chuckled, his eyes following Curt. 

Ted rolled his eyes. “Just fuck already,” he mumbled.

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing, I’m leaving. Bye.” Without waiting for Owen’s reply, Ted rushed out of the test kitchen.

Curt returned to the counter with food containers filled with flour, sugar, and other ingredients. “What’s wrong with Ted?”

“Ignore him. He’s weird.” Owen took the recipe paper and scribble some words on in. “Let’s eat, then we can get to the cupcake.”

Curt huffed. “I lost appetite.”

“Well, I’m hungry. You do you.”

They ate the fried rice that Owen made. Like everything that Owen cook, it’s delicious, and cheered Curt up. 

Twenty minutes that they spent to prep the batter were a lot more enjoyable for Curt than before. Owen helped him a lot, not just now, but on a daily basis. Everyone looks for Owen when they need help, because he always knows what he’s doing. And he’s kind, he helps everyone.

Owen’s a really great guy. Everyone likes him. Curt does too.

In a way that’s different from everyone else.

The cupcakes were finally in the oven, and Curt breathed out a sigh of relief. He had a good feeling about this one, since Owen helped him. 

“While those are cooking, should we move to frosting?” suggested Owen.

“Oh yeah, I haven’t thought about frosting at all.” Curt hummed. “Red velvet cupcakes must have cream cheese frosting.”

“Of course. And it’s easy to make. Cream cheese, butter, vanilla, powdered sugar, done.” Owen shrugged.

“Okay then, let's do it." Curt clapped his hands.

Another twenty minutes passed. They finished the frosting right as the kitchen timer went off. Curt opened the oven, and he sighed, leaning on the stove and lowering his head. 

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Owen.

Curt laughed, then it slowly turned into a cry. "They overflow." He took the tray out of the oven. "This is like the opposite of the last one."

"How did that happen? We measured it correctly." Owen sighed, tapping his shoe to the ground. The room fell silent. A few moments later, Owen snapped his fingers and said, "We put too much leavening agent. We had baking soda, baking powder, then vinegar."

"Vinegar is a leavening agent?" Curt raised his eyebrow.

"The acidity act as rising agent, yeah. So for next time, just use baking soda and vinegar."

Curt let out a heavy exhale. "I'm done for today. I'll do that tomorrow. Just keep the frosting in the fridge, use it tomorrow."

"That works too." Owen looked at the director and shrugged. Ken held the clapperboard in front of the camera and clapped it. 

"Come on, let's go home." Owen patted Curt's shoulder. Both of them went to the office floor to take their belongings before leaving.

It seemed like even the earth wanted to make Curt's day even worse than it already was. As soon as they stepped out of the building, rain started pouring down from the sky. Curt felt like he's about to break down. Curt was planning to stay where he’s standing and cry his heart out, but Owen pulling him to the bus stop a few meters away from them stopped him from doing those. 

“The world hates me,” Curt cried. 

“Hey.” Owen patted his cheek. “Cheer up. I’ll make some chicken soup when we’re home. How does that sound?”

Curt smiled. “I’d love that. Thanks, Owen.”

“Are you cold?”

“No, I’m okay. You, however, are not.” Curt knew that Owen hated cold. He could see that Owen’s shaking. Both of them were soaking wet, but Owen must be freezing.

Owen rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. “No, I’m fine.”

More people crowded the bus stop, sheltering from the rain. A few moments passed until their bus came. There were only two seats left and they managed to get it before anyone else could. Ten minutes later, they reached their final stop. There’s a convenience store near the bus stop, they decided to buy some warm drinks and an umbrella. They’re wet already, but they didn’t want to soak the things that they had in their bags even more. They continued their walk to the house. Neither of them said anything. Curt was holding the umbrella and Owen’s hugging himself. 

Curt chuckled. “This is kinda like in a movie. It’s raining and we’re sharing an umbrella.”

Owen looked at him for a second, before looking down and smiled. “It could be romantic, but we’re not a couple.”

Curt shrugged. “That could change, hopefully,” he mumbled.

“What?” The pouring rain and Curt’s low voices made it hard for Owen to catch his words.

“Nothing.” Curt smiled. They didn’t say anything else for the rest of the walk.

“Go warm yourself, I’ll make the soup,” said Owen soon as they stepped into the house.

“Change your clothes first. You’re shaking like crazy.”

“I know, Love.” 

The two of them went to their own bedroom to change. Curt decided to take a warm shower to escape the cold. When he’s done, he could smell the soup cooking in the kitchen from his bedroom. Curt took his and Owen’s soaked clothes to the dryer before going to the kitchen. Owen was stirring the soup, he was wearing a black sweat pants and a black hoodie that actually belonged to Curt. “Is that my hoodie?”

Without looking up, Owen replied, “Yeah, I can’t find mine.”

“They look good on you.”  _ ‘You look good in everything.’ _

Owen chuckled, followed by a cough. He cleared his throat. “Uh, excuse me.”

“Oh God. Please tell me you’re not sick. I need you for filming tomorrow,” Curt said,  _ almost  _ pleading.

“No, I’m not. Don’t worry.” He sneezed right as he finished the sentence. “I’m perfectly fine.”

He was not.   
  
  


Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @drkstangl, if you want to talk or anything u can hmu there
> 
> If you enjoy it, please leave kudos and some comments. I would really appreciate it  
> Thankyou...


	3. I Hope that I Don’t Fall In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen was sick, feelings happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter aha, kinda gave up on the ending but yeah my brain ded
> 
> so uhh life happens, and it sucks. so imma take a break from internet and social media basically for god knows how long. which means no upload for uhhh idk 1 month? yeah. i mean yall wont miss me cus I Suck but still might let yall know.
> 
> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse any grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

The next morning, the ringing alarm from his phone woke Curt up. 7:15 AM. He did his usual stretching and left his room. The house was still very quiet, which meant Owen was still asleep. 

Usually, when Curt wakes up before Owen, it means something bad happens. Either Curt has nightmare and can’t sleep, or something is wrong with Owen. And in this case, it’s the latter.

Curt opened Owen’s bedroom door as quietly as possible and peeked inside. He could see a sleeping Owen, curling himself like a cocoon with his blanket. Curt tip-toed to the bed and sat down. He could hear Owen’s breathing heavily, and his face seemed redder than normal. Curt pressed the back of his hand to Owen’s forehead.

Yep, Owen had fever.

Curt’s exhaled heavily, waking Owen up without meaning to. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked at Curt. “Good morning…?” he said, or asked, in a raspy voice.

“You have a fever.”

“Do I? No wonder my head is spinning.”

Curt sighed. “Do you want anything? Cold pack? I can warm up the soup from last night for you.”

Owen shook his head. “I just want to sleep again.”

“So, you’re not going to work, right?”

“Yeah, where’s my phone? I’ll call Chris.”

Curt took his phone from his table and handed it to him. “I have to make the cupcakes on my own, then.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Curt patted Owen’s arm before he stood up and left to get ready for work. He made a simple sandwich for himself and pulled the soup out of the fridge, in case Owen wanted to warm it up later, before he left to work.

.

Walking into the office, Curt was feeling less excited for filming compared to yesterday. He understood baking better, but Owen wasn’t here to help. 

Ted who’s talking with Chris greeted him. “What’s with the frown? Where’s Owen?”

“Morning, Ted, Chris.” Curt put his bag down on his desk. “Owen is sick, he’s not coming today. We got caught in the rain yesterday and he has fever now.”

“Yeah, he just called me,” added Chris.

“That’s a shame. How about the cupcakes?” 

Curt groaned at Ted’s question. “Don’t ask me about it. Owen’s not here to help. Well, I kinda know what I’m doing now, but he’s not here to taste them later.”

“You can bring some of the cupcakes home later,” suggested Chris. “And, I can drop by the kitchen and help you later.”

“Thanks, Boss. I better go now, so we can start filming earlier.” Curt grabbed his apron. After a short “bye” from Chris and a wave from Ted, he left the office.

After Curt's out of the office, Chris and Ted looked at each other with an expression that’s hard to read. 

The boss offered his hand. “Twenty bucks they’ll start dating this week.”

“Deal.” They shook hands and sealed the deal. "There are only three days left for this week. You seem confident with that."

"Just wait 'til Monday."

.

The filming went surprisingly well. Curt managed to put the batter together with no problem. He did everything that Owen said yesterday, everything should be okay. He put the cupcake tray in the oven and sighed. "I hope this batch will be my last one."

Thank God Curt and Owen made the cream cheese frosting yesterday, that's one less job for him. He re-whipped the frosting for a couple minutes, put it on the piping bag, and it's ready.

It’s a miracle that Curt didn’t drop or mess anything while prepping everything, since his mind kept drifting to his housemate and not focusing on the things in his hands.

_ 'Is he asleep? Is he awake? Has he eat anything? Does he drink enough water?' _

"Text him," Tatiana said as she walked past him to the sink.

"Huh?"

"Owen." 

Curt frowned.  _ 'Did she-' _

"No, I'm not a mind reader. I just can tell from your face." Tatiana shrugged.

Curt snickered. "Is it really that obvious?"

"That you're in love or you're worried? 'Cause it's a yes for both." She put some dirty dishes in the sink and left without any more words.

"I'm not in love."  _ 'I am, but nothing will happen between us.' _

The ringing timer distracted Curt from his thoughts about his conversation with Tatiana. He took the cupcakes out of the oven and put it on the counter, showing it to the camera. “They look great, right?” The cupcakes looked perfect, but Curt didn’t want to be cocky.

Curt took a cake tester and inserted it into the cupcake. He pulled it out and sighed, not out of frustration this time. He smiled, “I’ll let it cool down. Let’s hope that this one won’t sink like yesterday.” 

A few minutes passed and the cupcakes kept their shape, putting a grin on Curt’s face. He piped the cream cheese frosting on one cupcake and gave it to Chris who’s visiting the kitchen. Other people would say it’s not a good idea to let Chris taste your dish first, he is very critical and detailed. Curt didn’t care.

“How is it?” he quietly asked. He couldn’t help but feel nervous.

Chris’s nod were a good sign. “Curt, you’re a baker now. It’s perfect.” He patted Curt’s shoulder.

“Really?” 

Chris raised his thumb. “Good job. Have you not tried it yourself? Here, try it.”

Curt took a bite out of the cupcake that Chris had. He threw his fist up to the air. “Am I a better baker when Owen’s not here?”

“Probably.” Chris gave a half shrug. “Okay I need to go now. Bye.” Chris left the kitchen, taking another cupcake with him.

Curt waved at him, before looking at the camera again. “I’m gonna pipe the rest of them, and then we can finally wrap this all up.”

Curt’s trying to be extra careful while piping the frosting. Once he’s done with all of them, he chose two cupcakes that looked the most perfect out of twenty two that’s left - the recipe said it's enough to make 16 cupcakes but Curt did some bad maths and made eight too much- and he separated the two from the rest.

“Okay, then. I guess we’re done for today. I’m a way better baker now compared to before, thanks to Owen. He is sick so he’s not here, poor guy. You can check the complete recipe on Lezat.del’s site. And I’ll see you on the next video,” Curt said, ending the filming.

“Okay, we are done.” Ken held the slate in front of the camera and clapped it shut. Curt thanked the filming crews and offered them some of the cupcakes.

“Tati,” he called the girl that’s about to leave the kitchen. “Do you know where we keep the paper boxes?”

“How much do you need? What for?” Tatiana opened a cabinet near her and pulled a stack of unfolded paper boxes out. 

“Just one. I want to bring a couple of these home, for Owen,” Curt said, gesturing to the cupcakes. “You should try them too.”

Tatiana gave him a knowing look. “Of course. And thank you.” She took one cupcake and left.

Curt frowned, but decided to ignore it. He took the rest of the cupcake to the office, sharing them with his co workers, making sure that no one took the two that he saved for Owen. 

Ted who saw him walking in greeted Curt, “Ay, there he is. Lezat.del’s new best baker. Tatiana could never.” Chris was there too, his cupcake was still in his hand.

“Hello to you too, Ted, Boss.” Curt put the tray of cupcakes on his desk and sat on his chair. Ted almost took the one that’s meant for Owen. “No no no no, not that one. Or this one.” He took the two cupcakes from the tray. “These are for Owen.”

“Of course. So romantic,” teased Ted, taking a cupcake from the tray.

Curt snorted. “How is it romantic?”

Ted hummed. “Uh, let’s see. You pick the two most perfect cupcakes for him. That’s like… the most romantic thing you can do for your sick housemate,” Ted said, stressing the last word.

Curt gave a bitter laugh. His hands were busy folding the paper box. “We’re not a thing.”  _ 'No matter how much I hope we are.' _

“You could be if you’re not a coward,” added Chris.

“I’m not a coward.”  _ 'Liar, you are.' _

“Then why don’t you ask him out?”

Ted’s question silenced Curt. He looked at Ted with a questioning look. "Because I don't have any feelings for him." ' _ Liar, you do.' _

"Then stop acting like you do. Don't give Owen false hope," Ted said, he  _ almost _ sounded angry at him. 

Curt didn't say anything, his eyes kept switching from Ted to Chris, silently questioning them. 

“Everyone can see that you two are so into each other. Well, everyone but you two, apparently.” Chris shrugged, taking a bite of his cupcake.

“Exactly. I feel bad for Owen, you know. He talks about you all the time and keep saying shits like ‘Curt won’t like me, he’s too amazing and I'm not good enough for him'. For fuck sake, he literally calls you ‘love’ all the time.” Ted rolled his eyes.

Curt chuckled. “Come on, he calls everyone that.”

“Wrong, he only uses ‘love’ with you. He uses ‘dear’ on everyone else. Trust me, I’m your boss.” 

Curt leaned back on his chair, thinking about what Ted and Chris said. Curt could see that he and Owen did a lot of things that could be seen as romantic. Throwing "romantic" remarks to each other, random casual skinship, calling each other with cheesy pet name. Owen and Curt joked about their relationship a lot.

But that's it, right? A joke. None of those meant anything else.

Curt stood up, he quickly moved the cupcakes into the box. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the office, leaving Ted and Chris without a word.

Their eyes followed Curt as he left the office, before looking at one another.

"You know, you will lose the bet if Curt asks Owen out like… tonight." Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, and?"

"Why did you tell him to do that?"

"Because I'm a great cousin and I don't care about money. Gotta be a good wingman for my brother."

"Of course."

"Also Owen was the one who encouraged me to text Henry again, so I kinda owe him one."

"That’s fair."

.

Curt's mind was flying everywhere from the time he stepped out of the building to the time he arrived at his front door. 

_ 'Is it true? Owen likes me? What am I gonna say to him? Hey I like you too let's date. No, that's dumb. What if they're lying? Am I really going to tell him today? No, no, no. Tomorrow? Never?' _

Curt pulled out the front door key from his pocket and opened the door. He took off his shoes and put them on the rack. He was about to walk to Owen’s room to check on him when he noticed his housemate laying on the couch in the living room, wrapping himself with a blanket. Curt walked closer to him as quietly as possible. He bent down to see Owen’s face, checking if he’s asleep. Light snores could be heard from him. Curt put his bag and the box of cupcakes on the coffee table and sat down on the floor. He observed Owen’s face. It’s redder than usual because of the fever, but it’s still beautiful as ever.

Owen’s eyelids twitched, telling Curt that he’s waking up. When Owen opened his eyes, he was greeted by Curt’s face. “What time is it?” he asked with croaked voice.

“2 PM. How do you feel?” Curt took a glass of water that’s on the coffee table, offering it to Owen.

Owen sat up and took the glass. “Dizzy.” He emptied the glass, handing it back to Curt. 

"Why did you sleep here?"

“I just want to. How did the filming go?”

“It went really well, I nailed it on my first try. Well, not first since we started yesterday but you know what I mean.” Curt took the box of cupcakes. “I brought some home for you.” He opened the box and pulled one cupcake out, showing it to Owen.

Owen smiled, taking the cupcake from him. He turned it around to examine it. "It looks great." He took a big bite of the cupcake, accidentally getting some frosting on the tip of his nose. His eyes widened. "Curt, it's perfect."

Curt chuckled. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." He moved to sit beside Owen. He wiped the frosting from Owen's nose with his thumb. "What are you, a toddler?" Curt snickered. 

Curt could clean his finger by wiping it with a paper towel or handkerchief that he had in his pocket. But he thought,  _ let’s be a tease _ and he licked the frosting off his finger, while maintaining eye contact with Owen. He could see his housemate stopped chewing and instead stared back at him. 

The eye contact lasted for a few seconds, yet it felt like a whole century passed. Curt snickered, “Like what you see?”

Owen coughed and looked away, trying to ignore his racing heartbeat. “No. What was that for…”

“You’re blushing.”

“It’s the fever.”

“Of course it is.” Curt gave him a sweet smile. Owen took another bite of the cupcake.

“Are you hungry?” asked Curt.

“No, sleepy,” Owen answered with his mouth full of cupcake. 

“Finish the cupcake, then go back to sleep.” Owen replied with a nod, his eyes were half open. Curt stood up, he took Owen's glass and the cupcake box to the kitchen. He put the box in the fridge and refilled Owen's glass, before returning to the living room.

Owen had finished his cupcake by the time he's back at the living room. He was leaning back on the couch, his eyes were closed.

"Are you sleeping there again? Is the couch really that comfortable?" Curt handed him his glass.

Owem coughed, he took the glass and drank half of it, putting the glass on the coffee table. "Not really."

"Then sleep on your room."

"Carry me." Owen looked up to Curt and smiled.

"Do you always turn into a baby when you're sick?"

"Yes."

"I'm tired, Carvour."

"Fine." Owen stomped off to his room. Curt sighed and followed him to his room.

Owen lay down on his bed, adjusting his pillows and position until he's comfortable. Curt stood on the doorway. He asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Owen patted the empty side of his bed, telling Curt to move there. Curt moved and sat beside Owen.

"Sing for me," Owen requested. Curt raised his eyebrow. "Please?" 

“What song should I sing?”

“I don’t know.” 

Curt hummed, thinking of songs that he could sing for Owen. A few moments of silence, Curt finally found the perfect song for Owen. A song that perfectly describe his feeling for Owen. 

“Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you,” Curt sang the first line. Owen gave him an offended look. 

Curt gave him a smile, before he continued the song. 

“'Cause falling in love just makes me blue

Well the music plays and you display

Your heart for me to see

I had a beer and now I hear you

Calling out for me

And I hope that I don't fall in love with you…”

This was the first time Curt has ever sung anything that held such meaning for himself. He poured his entire emotion to every word of the song. Curt’s not a poet, he may be a flirt but he loses all ability to form words when he’s faced with things that he loves. Especially if it’s his best friend. 

That’s one of the reason why he chose to hide his crush from Owen. He didn’t want to mess up anything that they have. Being able to live under the same roof, even if their relationship was completely platonic, it’s enough for him.

But after what Tatiana said, after the pushes from Chris and Ted, Curt didn’t want to miss the opportunity that was given to him at this moment.

“Now it's closing time, the music's fading out

Last call for drinks, I'll have another stout

Well I turn around to look at you

You're nowhere to be found

I search the place for your lost face

Guess I'll have another round…”

Curt didn’t even realize that he closed his eyes when he’s singing. Until he opened them, and saw Owen staring at him. He gazed deeply into Owen’s eyes and sang the last line.

“And I think that I just fell in love with you...”

Silence filled the room, neither of them wanted to break the eye contact. Until Owen stuttered, “Well, uh.” He cleared his throat and broke the eye contact. He looked away and continued his words. “Thank you, Curt.” His fingers were busy fiddling with his blanket.

“I mean it.”

Owen turned his gaze back at Curt. “Huh?”

“Every line of the song, I mean it.”

“You… love me?”

“I do. I was planning to not tell you and just… hide my feeling until it disappears. But… Ted and Chris talked some sense into my head and I thought, I’ll just let it out.” Curt lowered his head, he could feel his face warming up. 

The room was quiet. Curt’s fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt, his brain was busy preparing himself for rejection that might happen in a moment. 

“Curt, look at me.” 

Curt stole a glance at Owen, keeping his head low.

“Curt.” Owen reached out to hold his hand, catching Curt’s attention. Curt raised his head, Owen gave him a sweet smile. 

“I love you too.” 

“Oh.” Curt widened his eyes. “Cool. So Ted and Chris weren’t lying.”

“Did they tell you that I like you?”

Curt nodded. “They did, yeah.” 

Owen chuckled. “We should thank them later.” He held Curt’s hand tight. “Um, cuddle?”

“Okay.” Curt let Owen’s hand go and slipped under the blanket, wrapping his arms around Owen. “Oh gosh, you’re really hot.”

Owen put his hands on Curt’s chest, a smirk on his face. “Well, thank you.” He snickered.

“No, literally. I mean you are fucking beautiful but, you’re burning.”

“I know, I’m sweating.”

“Go change your clothes.”

“Would you help me?” Owen winked. 

Curt rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “Can’t say no to that.”

  
  
  


Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @drkstangl, if you want to talk or anything u can hmu there
> 
> If you enjoy it, please leave kudos and some comments. I would really appreciate it  
> Thankyou...

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @drkstangl, if you want to talk or anything u can hmu there
> 
> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...


End file.
